The invention relates to a transmission system.
Transmission systems are, for example in the case of wind turbines, motor vehicles, and in rolling mills, often designed as planetary transmission systems. The planetary transmission systems already known here exhibit a ring gear that exhibits an inner toothing and on which, lying on the inside, at least two planetary gears mesh that are attached to a planet carrier, exhibit an outer toothing and create a transmission ratio to the sun gear that is arranged coaxially relative to the ring gear and exhibits an outer toothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,964 discloses a transmission system where an input shaft is concentric to an output shaft, all gears having an outer toothing. WO 00/65708 A1 discloses a transmission system where a plurality of pinions connected to an electric machine mesh with a first gear.